1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a data center, a computer room, and the like contain a large number of closely spaced information processing devices. Since the power consumed by the information processing devices is converted into heat, their operation needs improved air conditioning systems, and uninterruptible power supply (UPS) also needs to be improved for the information processing devices and the air conditioning systems, leading to more power consumption. Thus, power consumption as low as possible has been required for efficient use of power in the data center or the computer room.
Power consumption has also increased with an increase in the performance of information processing devices. The following technique (resume system) has been disclosed in view of this: when a program is interrupted and resumed, a program execution state is saved to a non-volatile secondary storage device, whereby execution can be resumed even after power supply to an information processing device is stopped and the execution of a program is temporarily interrupted (see Patent Document 1).
Another technique is disclosed in Patent Document 2: a virtual environment is created so that one information processing device is logically divided as if there were plural information processing devices, which enables a reduction in power consumption and efficient use of hardware resources.